Al und Scorp Freunde?
by DannieCiora
Summary: Eine kleine Geschichte über die nächste Generation von Potters und Weasleys.
1. Chapter 1

Als der Hogwartsexpress den Bahnhof verlassen hatte machten sich Albus und Rose auf den Weg um sich ein Abteil zu suchen. Nach einiger Zeit fanden sie ein Abteil das leer war. Als sie sich gerade hingesetzt hatten und über Hogwarts redeten ging die Abteiltür und Scorpius Malfoy stand dort. „ Entschuldigung ist hier vielleicht noch ein Platz der übrige Zug ist voll." Meinte dieser etwas verlegen während er auf seine Schuhe starrte. „ Klar setz dich".Meinte Al da er der Meinung war ihn nicht einfach auf dem Gang stehen lassen zu können.

Nachdem sie einige Minuten mit Schweigen verbracht hatten durchbrach Scorpius die Stille und fragte in welche Häuser die beiden gerne kommen würden. „ Also ich möchte gerne nach Gryffindor obwohl mein Bruder meint ich könnte auch nach Slytheren kommen." Meinte Al etwas zerknirscht. „ Also ich möchte auch nach Gryffindor aber mir Ravenclaw wäre ich auch einverstanden." Meinte daraufhin dann Rose. „ Mir ist es egal in welches Haus ich komme haupsache ich komme nicht nach Slytheren." Meinte daraufhin Scorpius.

Diese Aussage erstaunte die beiden dann etwas da sie von einem Malfoy eigentlich eine andere Einstellung erwartet hatten. Als Scorpius in ihre fragenden Gesichter schaute meinte er : „ Ich möchte halt nicht so enden wie mein Vater oder mein Großvater mal ganz davon abgesehen das ihr super nett seid und Gryffindor eine sehr gute Quidditschmannschaft hat."

Als die Frau mit Süßigkeiten vorbei kam bestellten sich alle drei etwas und sie verbrachten eine Stunde damit sich die Bäuche voll zu schlagen. Gerade als sie die letzten Reste verputzt hatten, ging die Abteiltür erneut auf und ein Mädchen welches sich mit dem Namen Rebecca Dixon vorstellte trat hinein und fragte auch nach einem Platz da einige ältere Schüler sie au ihrem alten Abteil vertrieben hatten. „ Und in welches Haus möchtest du gerne Rebecca?" Erkundigte sie Al. „ Ich würde schrecklich gerne nach Gryffindor aber so wie ich frauf bin komm ich bestimmt nach Huffelpuff." Meinte sie daraufhin niedergeschlagen.

„ Oh Leute ich glaube wir sollten uns umziehen da wir langsamer werden. Ich drücke euch allen die Daumen hoffen wir, dass wir uns alle im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wiedersehen." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Al und ging vorneweg auf Hagrid zu den erst einmal umarmte.

Nachdem sie von Professor Sprout in die Große Halle geführt worden waren standen nun alle vorne und lauschten dem Lied des sprechenden Hutes. Dann Begann auch schon die Auswahl.

Nachdem schon einige Schüler aufgerufen worden waren kam nun „ Rebecca Dixon" an die Reihe. Sie schwankte leicht nach vorne aber machte ein entschlossenes Gesicht als sie auf dem Stuhl saß. Ihr Gesicht wurde richtig freudestrahlend als der Hut sich nach Gryffindor steckte.

Als nächstes von ihrer Gruppe wurde Malfoy aufgerufen. Bei ihm brauchte der Hut sehr lange bis er schließlich zu aller Erstaunen Gryffindor einigen Schüler die Huffelpuff und Ravenclaw sowie Slytheren zugeteilt wurden kam nun Albus Severus Potter. Al ging mit zitternden Knien nach vorne als er den Hut aufsetzte begann eine Stimme in sein Ohr u flüstern. „ Sehr kompliziert benannt nach zwei Schulleitern du würdest in beide Häuser passen aber wo steck ich dich hin?" Al dachte nur noch „ Nicht Slytheren bitte bitte Gryffindor." „Ah wie der Vater also gut wenn du es so willst Gryffindor" Wobei der Hut das letzte Wort in die Halle schrie. Al setzte sich zu Becca und Scorp und sie drückten nun Rose die Daumen die als letzte von ihnen noch nicht zugeteilt war. Als schließlich auch sie Gryffindor zugeteilt war begann das Festmahl. Al hatte noch nie in seinem Leben ein üppiges Mahl gesehen obwohl seine Großmutter Molly auch sehr gut kochen konnte.

Als die Vertrauensschüler den neuen Gryffindorfs den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlaafsäle gezeigt hatten vielen die vier einfacht totmüde und überwältigt in ihre neuen Himmelbetten. Mit dem Gedanken das alle in Gryffindor waren von denen er gewollt hatte das sie kommen schlief Al an seinem ersten Abend in Hogwarts ein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die vier zusammen auf den Weg in die große Halle was sich als nicht ganz so einfach herausstellte da sie sich den Weg nicht so ganz gemerkt hatten. Erst als ihnen James über den Weg lief kamen sie auch in der Großen Halle an. Professor Mc Gonagall teilte ihnen ihren Stundenplan aus und sie gingen gemeinsam zu ihrer ersten Stunde Zaubertränke mit den Slytherens von diesen warfen Scorp Beleidigungen hinterher wie: „ Hey Malfoy hast es nicht fertig gebracht in unser Haus zu kommen bist wohl nicht gut genug für uns oder was?"

„ Ach mach dir draus du bist eindeutig besser drauf wie die." Meinte Rose und steckte ihre Nase wieder in ihr neues Zaubertrank Buch das sie unter dem Arm trug. „ Habt ihr eigentlich noch Geschwister ?" Fragte Becca mal so in die Runde weil sie noch nicht viel Zeit zum Unterhalten bekommen hatten." Also ich hab noch nen großen Bruder James den ihr eben schon gesehen habt und ne kleine Schwester Namens Lily und du?" „Also ich hab noch ne kleine Schwester Namens Haily sonst hab ich keine Geschwister und du Rose?" „Ich hab noch nen Kleinen Bruder Namens Hugo. Scorp was ist mit dir?" „ Ich hab noch ne kleine Schwester Namens Clarissa" Brabbelte Scorp vor sich hin da er in diesem Moment den Lehrer für Zaubertränke herannahen sah. „ Lasst uns einen Tisch zu viert suchen dann können wir uns helfen" Meinte Al der inständig hoffte Rose wäre auch hier so gut wie in der Muggel Grundschule. Nach der Stunde war Scorp sehr zufrieden mit sich da er Gryffindor schon 20 Punkte ein geheimst hatte da er den besten Trank hinbekommen nächstes hatten sie Kräuterkunde. Al der wusste das er auf seinen Paten Onkel treffen würde hatte sich schon den ganzen Morgen darauf gefreut. Als Neville Longbottom dann den Raum betrat musste Al unwirkürlich lächeln da Neville etwas trug das aussah wie eine übergroße Sonnenblume. Einige Huffelpuffs erwiesen sich als sehr gut in Kräuterkunde aber auch Becca räumte noch 10 Punkte für Gryffindor ab. Nach dem Mittagessen ging es dann zu Verwandlung wo von den vieren eindeutig Rose die Nase vorne hatte. Als sie an diesem Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und ihre Hausaufgaben erledigten murrte Al ein wenig weil er noch kein Fach gefunden hatte in dem er wirklich gut war. „ Ach du findest schon was und in den anderen Fächern warst du ja auch nicht wirklich schlecht.

Am nächsten Morgen fanden sie die Große Halle schneller und hatten ein wenig mehr Zeit zum Frühstücken. Diesmal stand als erstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Programm. Schon nach wenma war Lord Voldemort und seine Herrschaft. Al und Rose hatten bis dahin nicht gewusst was ihre Eltern für eine entscheidende Rolle in diesem Kampf gespielt hatten. „ Deswegen haben uns die Leute am Bahnhof alle so angestarrt! Und ein Vater hat auch noch gesagt , dass er berühmt ist." Meinte Al nach der Stunde. Erst nach einigen Metern fiel ihnen auf, dass Scorp total niedergeschlagen aussah. „ Was ist den los Scorp?" Wollte Al von ihm wissen. „ Ich habe meinen Großvater und meinen Dad auf den Listen der Todesser also der Gefolgsleute von Lord Voldemort gefunden. Deswegen wollten eure Eltern bestimmt nicht das ich mit euch befreundet bin." „ Ach so ein Quatsch mir ist es egal wer deine Eltern waren oder sind für mich ist nur wichtig das du Scorp bist mein bester Freund außerdem bist du nicht wie sie. Du bist in Gryffindor und das erfordert sehr viel Mut." Meinte Al und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Außenanlagen denn gleich stand ihre erste Flugstunde auf dem Programm.


	3. Chapter 3

Nachdem alle von ihnen ein Lieblingsfach gefunden hatten ging es auch schon am Nachmittag zur ersten Al als auch Rose und Scorp hatten schon alle einmal auf einem Besen gesessen vor allem Al hatte schon oft mit seinen Eltern Quidditsch gespielt. Nur Becca hatte ein paar Probleme sich auf dem Besen zurecht zu finden. Da der die Hausmannschaft der Gryffindor dringend Verstärkung brauchte war sogar der Kapitän anwesend. Er musste wohl oder übel hoffen, dass ein Naturtalent dabei war. Und tatsächlich wurden Al und Scorp sowie Rose in die Mannschaft aufgenommen was es in Hogwarts noch nie gegeben hatte. Al wurde zum Sucher erkoren, Rose wurde zur Hüterin und Scorp zu einem Jäger. Becca machte das nicht wirklich viel aus da sie Besen eh nicht so viel anfangen konnte. „ Ich sehe euch von der Tribüne aus zu und feuere euch an damit Gryffindor auch gewinnt. Die Nchricht, dass sie in die Hausmannschaften aufgenommen worden waren mussten sie natürlich dirket ihren Eltern übermittel deswegen setzten sich Rose und Al am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum hin und schrieben ihren ersten Brief seit sie in Hogwarts waren.

„ _Hallo Mum, Hallo Dad,_

 _Ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich in Gryffindor bin das macht mich total stolz. Außerdem hab ich schon neue Freunde gefunden. Rose natürlich und Scorp und Becca. Wir sind unzertrennlich. Jaaa... ihr habt richtig gehört Scorpius Malfoy er ist auch in Gryffindor ist das nicht unglaublich. Er ist total nett. Übrigens weswegen wir überhaupt einen Brief schreiben ich bin in die Quidditsch Mannschaft aufgenommen worden genauso wie Rose und Scorp. Dad ich spiele als Sucher das wird toll. Ich hab da mal noch ne Frage wir haben in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste das Thema_

 _Lord Voldemort und seine Herrschaft und seit ihr ganz oft vorgekommen . Was hat das zu bedeuten?_

 _Schreibt mir doch bitte eine Antwort und grüßt Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron von mir. Außerdem bitte einen dicken Kuss an Lily von mir ich vermiss sie echt. So ich hör jetzt auf mit der Pergamentverschwendung weil sich darum Rose kümmern wollte. Viele Grüße Al._

Nachdem die Beiden ihre Briefe zur Eulerei gebracht hatten setzte sie sich zu Becca und Scorp welche schon über ihren Aufsätzen für Verwandlung brüteten. „ Ich versteh das nicht wie soll das denn gehen? Ich meine bei der Zauberstabbewegung verrenke ich mir noch den Rücken" Murmelte Scorp vor sich hin während er angestrengt versuchte sich die Bewegung einzuprägen. „ Leute so schwer kann das doch nicht sein oder?" Fragte Rose mit einem Gesichtsausdruck in die Runde der Al sehr stark an seine Tante erinnerte.

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen kamen auch schon zwei Eulen auf die Beiden zugeflogen.

 _Hallo Al,_

 _Schön das du in Gryffindor bist. Scorpius Malfoy ist in Gryffindor? Wir haben natürlich nichts dagegen wenn du mit ihm befreundet freuen uns natürlich sehr für dich, dass du in der Hausmannschaft bist. Damit führst du Tradition der Sucher fort. Ich soll dir auch einen dicken Kuss von Lily zurück schicken sie vermisst dich auch. An Weihnachten werden wir alle zusammen im Fuchsbau feiern ich glaube das wir ziemlich voll. ( Dafür hab ich von deiner Mum ne Kopfnuss bekommen). Wenn du möchstest kannst natürlich auch deine Freunde mitbringen wenn sie nicht bei ihren Familien feiern. Ich hoffe du lässt nochmal was von dir hören. Achso wegen dem Them in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste das werden wir in den Ferien üß bitte James von uns der hat noch nichts von sich hören lassen bis dann viele Küsse dein Dad und deine Mum._


End file.
